De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 8 (Donder)
‘Wat voor kruiden hebben we eigenlijk nodig?’ vroeg Donder terwijl hij en Lupa tussen de struiken doordrongen. Lupa plukte een paar takken uit haar vacht en draaide ze zich toen om naar de kater. Ze duwde haar neus tegen de berggrond en stak het daarna in de lucht. ‘Hierheen,’ wenkte ze met haar staart. Een tikkeltje geïrriteerd dat de wolf zijn vraag niet had beantwoord, trippelde hij haar achterna. ‘Goudsbloem, guldenroede en jacobskruid. Ik had alleen verwacht dat ze wat meer zouden voorkomen. Maar ik heb goudsbloem nog niet gezien naast de beek en guldenroede en jabcobskruid is ook nergens te bekennen. Kleefkruid zou ook handig zijn, aangezien we nog veel en lang zullen reizen, nietwaar?’ Donder knikte. ‘Engel wil vast zo snel mogelijk verder, en ik ook! Hopelijk krijgen we niet nog meer problemen met het vinden van mijn ouders.’ Lupa zuchtte. ‘Ik vrees van wel. De wolvenroedel wordt alsmaar groter en sterker, het zal niet lang meer duren of ze nemen de bergen over! En niet alle wolven zullen zo vriendelijk naar jou en Engel zijn als ik. Geloof me, als je ooit een andere wolf ziet, kan je maar beter maken dat je wegkomt.’ Dat hoefde je hem niet twee keer te zeggen. Hij was toen hij Lupa zag al weggerend en zou niet nog een keer moeten nadenken voordat hij weer zou vluchten. Anderen vinden het misschien laf, maar ik noem het slim! ‘Hoelang leef je hier eigenlijk al? In de bergen?’ vroeg Donder voorzichtig. Hij probeerde nog altijd te achterhalen of de wolvin zou weten waar zijn ouders konden zijn. Lupa leek verbaasd te zijn door de vraag en knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen voordat ze antwoordde. ‘Geen idee. Het enige wat ik weet is dat ik hier al heel erg lang leef, langer dan enkel ander dier denk ik.’ Donders poten tintelden van opwinding. Dan moest ze toch wel meer katten kennen? ‘En heb je in die tijd misschien plekken gevonden waar andere katten leefden?’ Lupa vernauwde haar ogen een beetje. ‘Je probeert erachter te komen waar je ouders misschien zouden kunnen zijn, hè?’ Een warm gevoel gloeide onder Donders pels. ‘Dat kon je ook gewoon vragen hoor,’ lachte ze daarna, nog voordat de witoranje kater iets kon zeggen. ‘Maar helaas ben ik geen dier dat veel op avontuur gaat. Het avontuur is al vaak genoeg naar mij gekomen en ik ben toe aan rust. Natuurlijk ben ik weleens een paar keer op ontdekking gegaan, maar heel veel katten ben ik niet tegen gekomen.’ Donders hart leek naar zijn poten te zakken. Zonder enig idee waar hij naartoe moest gaan, zou hij zijn ouders nooit vinden! ‘Heb je echt niet een idee waar ik zou kunnen beginnen met zoeken?’ Lupa staarde bedenkelijk naar de grond. ‘Ik ben ooit eens een groep katten tegengekomen die zichzelf de Stam der Waterstromen noemden. Daar zou je kunnen beginnen.’ De Stam der Waterstromen! Natuurlijk! Waarom had hij daar niet eerder aan gedacht? Elke kit had wel verhalen gehoord over de mysterieuze groep katten die in een Stam leefden in plaats van een Clan. Heel veel wisten ze niet over hen, het was dan ook een hele tijd geleden geweest sinds een Clankat voor het laatst in de bergen was geweest. Een sprankje hoop lichtte op in hem en eindelijk leek het niet of alles tegenzat. Nu weet ik eindelijk waar ik naar moet zoeken! Maar het sprankje was gauw weer weg, toen hij zich besefte dat hij helemaal niet wist waar de Stam was. Ik weet niet eens waar ik moet beginnen! ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ ‘Daar is het!’ riep Lupa blij uit. Donder rende achter haar aan en snapte wat ze bedoelde toen hij de oranjegele bloem naast een heel smal stroompje zag. Goudsbloem! Iedere kat wist wel hoe die kruid eruit zag, plus dat Ochtenddauw hem vaak had meegenomen om kruiden te zoeken, dus wist hij aardig wat. Naast het beekje tussen twee doornstruiken in, stak een lange plant uit met kleine, goudgele bloemen. ‘En guldenroede!’ Hij weest met zijn staart naar waar hij het medicijn had gezien en sprong er naartoe. ‘Nu alleen nog jacobskruid!’ Lupa’s ogen glommen blij toen ze de goudgele bloem van hem overnam. ‘Zou je die alleen kunnen vinden? Dan kan ik alvast wat jagen! Engel zal vast al honger hebben … en ik ook!’ Lupa knikte, omdat ze niks kon zeggen doordat haar mond vol zat met kruiden. ‘Tot zo!’ miauwde hij nog voordat hij zich omdraaide en weg stoof. Ik hoop dat ik een lekkere vogel vang, konijn zal ook lekker zijn, maar leven die in de bergen? Het kon Donder eigenlijk maar weinig schelen, prooi was prooi en hij had vreselijke honger. Het zat hem gelukkig redelijk mee. Hij had haast meteen een eekhoorn gespot en die ergens begraven bij een boom, en nu rook hij ergens een merel, hij wist alleen nog niet waar zijn prooi was. Donder merkte dat hij het einde van het bos naderde en dat hij binnen een paar vossenlengtes zich in het open zou bevinden. Uit het niets schoot er konijn voor hem langs en op een klauwlengte na, miste hij het. Vastbesloten stoof hij achter het dier aan. Wie had dat geweten? Konijnen in de bergen! Dit is vast mijn geluksdag! Maar waar was het zo bang van geworden? Zijn vraag werd al snel beantwoord toen hij het bos verliet en een grote schaduw boven zijn hoofd verscheen. Een enorme vogel, groter dan dat hij ooit had gezien, dook met een luide kreet op hem en het konijn af. Donders hart bonkte hevig in zijn keel. Het gaat niet meer voor het konijn, het gaat voor mij! Hij hoefde niet meer over zijn schouders te kijken om te zien hoe de gigantische vogel steeds dichterbij kwam, zijn ogen brandend in Donders rug. ‘Lupa!’ schreeuwde hij zo hard als hij kon, in de hoop dat de wolvin hem zou horen en hem kon redden. Maar het was waarschijnlijk al te laat. Door de schreeuw had hij nauwelijks nog adem over en zijn poten gleden telkens weg van de glibberige stenen. Toch hield hij vol en was niet van plan om op te geven. Ik wil nog lang geen ''vogelvoer worden!'' Helaas leek er geen eind aan te komen. De grote, bruine vogel met lange, brede vleugels, leek niet van plan te zijn om op te geven en hield de kat nog altijd in het oog. Het konijn was inmiddels verdwenen, maar dat kon Donder helemaal niet meer schelen. Zolang ik het overleef ben ik blij! Ik ga niet dood voordat ik mijn ouders heb ontmoet! Zijn vacht prikkelde toen er een schaduw over hem heen trok, maar deze keer was het niet die van de vogel. Het was de schaduw van de enorme berg die voor hem lag. Ik zit in de val! Abrupt stopte hij en draaide zich om. Zijn nagels krasten over de stenen en maakte een oorverdovend kabaal. Maar Donder kon niet opgeven, dat zou namelijk zijn dood betekenen. Hij verzamelde al zijn kracht en zette telkens krachtig af. Stomme vogel toch ook. Dat konijn was veel lekkerder geweest! Hij keek in de verte en was verbaasd over hoe ver het nog was naar de bosgrens. Dit zou hij nooit overleven! Waarom moet dit dan ook nou weer ''mij over komen? Ik heb mijn ouders nooit gekend, is dat niet al een straf genoeg?'' Het vliegmonster kwam steeds dichterbij en dook toen in een keer op hem af, zijn klauwen uitgespreid. Donder drukte zich vlak tegen de grond aan maakte zich zo klein mogelijk. Hij voelde de nagels van bruine vogel door zijn vacht heen gaan, maar ze raakten zijn huid niet. Het moment dat hij weg was, sprong Donder weer overeind en vluchtte verder. Maar de vogel gaf niet op en keerde om. Vliegensvlug deed Donder hetzelfde en rende op volle snelheid weer terug naar waar hij vandaan was gekomen. Zo schiet het ook niks op! Als het een wedstrijdje op uithoudingsvermogen wordt, verlies is ik! Het zat hem ook niet mee toen zijn vacht achter een scherpe, uitstekende rots bleef haken. Met een harde ruk, maakte hij zich los, als gevolg dat een groot stuk vacht achterbleef, maar hij kon wel weer wegrennen voor het roofdier. Hij moest uitwijken voor een enorme, overhangende rots en rende er voorbij. Maar wacht. Ik kan de rots ook gebruiken om te schuilen! Snel draaide hij zich weer om en rende terug naar de schuilplek. De grote vogel stormde op hem af, zijn ogen niet vol met haat, zoals Donder verwacht had, maar juist vol met vastberadenheid. Zou hij wat van me willen? Nog net op tijd dook Donder onder de steen en scheurde de vogel langs hem. ‘Ga weg!’ schreeuwde Donder. Daarna cirkelde de enorme vogel nog een paar keer boven de rots waaronder Donder verscholen zat, en even later leek het verenbeest het op te geven en keerde terug naar het bos. Zou hij me daar opwachten? En hoe ga ik Engel en Lupa nu ooit weer vinden? Ik ken heel dit gebied niet! Gefrustreerd wilde hij zijn klauwen in de grond boren, maar nog voor hij dat kon doen kwam hij erachter dat rots niet echt hetzelfde was als de aarde bij de Clans en waarschijnlijk gewoon pijn deed. Nog bozer schopte hij een steentje weg met zijn staart. Wat moet ik nu doen? Toen opeens kon hij zich weer herinneren wat hij en Engel van plan waren voordat ze Lupa hadden ontmoet. ‘We zouden wat hogerop kunnen gaan’, had hij voorgesteld, waarop Engel had geantwoord dat het een goed idee was zodat ze konden zien waar ze naartoe wilden gaan. Donder stapte onder het rotsblok vandaan en keek naar de grote berg voor hem. Nou, daar gaan we dan. Ik weet toch niet wat ik anders zou moeten doen. Als een gek door het bos rennen is ook geen optie, zeker niet met die stomme vogel daar. ''Dus besloot hij maar om te gaan klimmen. ''Zo moeilijk kan het toch niet zijn? ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Die woorden nam hij direct weer terug. Hij was nog geen twee boomlengtes verder of hij was al moe. De steentjes gleden nog sneller weg en hij was telkens bang dat hij de volgende zou zijn die naar beneden zou vallen. Grommend van ergernis stapte hij verder''. Ik moet Engel en Lupa weer vinden! Ik kan dit! Of niet … Waar ben ik eigenlijk mee bezig? Moet ik me niet focussen op mijn eigen leven? Wat als ik me nou niet thuis voel bij mijn ouders?'' Door zijn gedachtes had hij niet door dat de stenen voor hem begonnen te rollen. Zijn vacht opgezet van schrik, kreeg hij een uitstekend rotsblok in het oog waar hij naartoe rende. Met een enorme sprong belandde hij op de steen. Instinctief ontblootte hij zijn klauwen voor meer grip, niet dat het hielp. Hij keek toe hoe de kleinere stenen langs de rots naar beneden gleden, net als water. Toen zag Donder opeens een gigantische steen op hem afkomen met een ongelooflijke snelheid. SterrenClan, help me! Een schaduw overlapte hem en zonder na te denken sprong hij van het rotsblok af, in de stroom van stenen. Scherpe uitsteeksels staken in zijn zij en sloegen tegen zijn hoofd aan. De geur van bloed vulde zijn mond en hij rolde naar beneden. Hij sloot zijn ogen en gedachtes flitsten door zijn hoofd. Stenen vielen voor hem en naast hem, hij week uit en stapte achteruit, niet wetend waar hij naartoe moest gaan. Plotseling voelde hij zich opeens heel klein. Bang en in paniek rende hij in het rond. Hij was opeens in het bos, merkte hij. Totdat een steen op hem afkwam gerold en hij aan de grond vastgenageld zat. Donders haren kwamen overeind toen hij erachter kwam dat hij dit al eens eerder had meegemaakt en zijn ogen vlogen open. Hij was weer terug tussen de stenen en probeerde ze weg te duwen, maar alles begon alleen maar meer pijn te doen. De kater voelde hoe hij langzaam onder de stenen geduwd werd. En toen vulde duisternis zijn zicht. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Eindelijk kreeg hij weer lucht. Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen, maar deed geen poging om overeind te komen. Alles deed pijn. Zijn vacht was doorweekt met bloed. Zijn bloed. Hij bleef liggen en staarde naar de hemel. Donder probeerde om Engel en Lupa voor hem te zien. Opgelucht sloeg hij zijn ogen neer toen hij de prachtige schildpadvacht van Engel weer zag en de hemelsblauwe ogen van de zwarte wolvin, Lupa. Ik ben mijn geheugen niet kwijtgeraakt! Voorzichtig probeerde hij overeind te komen. Een pijnscheut schoot door hem heen toen zijn huid los kwam van een scherpe steen die zich in hem had geboord. Ik moet water vinden; die wonden moet schoon worden. ''Hij keek op trillende poten om zich heen. Overal lagen stenen en hij zag dat hij bij de bosrand was. Strompelend zette hij zijn poot op een stevige steen en liep toen langzaam het bos in. Het was inmiddels al bijna avond en de zon ging langzaam onder. Vermoeid kwam hij tot stilstand naast een boom. Hij rook eekhoorn, maar deed geen moeite om het te vangen, al had hij heel veel honger. Zijn ogen gingen geleidelijk dicht en hij luisterde naar de geluiden van het woud. In de verte hoorde hij stemmen zachtjes fluisteren tegen elkaar. Een ietwat bekende geur vulde zijn luchtwegen. Donder wist bijna zeker dat het katten waren. ''Zou het de Stam zijn? Hij moest het weten. De pijn negerend, stond hij op. Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar toen hij de steken weer voelden, maar zette daarna door. ‘Hallo?’ zei hij hard, al kwam het er schor en zachtjes uit. Het werd stil. De stemmen waren gestopt en de pootstappen klonken steeds vaker en verder weg. Ze rennen weg! Hij versnelde zijn pas. ‘Wacht! Help me! Alsjeblieft!’ Zijn zicht vertroebelde door de pijn en tranen prikte in zijn ogen. ‘Ik heb hulp nodig!’ riep hij hen nog na. Daarna zakte hij door zijn poten en stortte ineen op de grond. Zijn wonden begonnen weer te bloeden, maar het kon hem niet heel veel meer schelen. Lupa en Engel zouden hem toch nooit meer vinden, alle hoop was verloren. Plots voelde hij de grond weer een klein beetje trillen. Komen ze terug? Een zwarte vacht schoot tussen de bomen door. En niet veel later sprong er een lichtgrijze kat uit de boom. Donders haren kwamen overeind van de schrik, maar veel had hij toch niet kunnen doen. Achter een braamstruik verscheen een goudoranje poes en daarachter weer een zwarte poes die hij net al had gespot. ‘Zouden we hem wel helpen?’ vroeg de goudoranje poes, aan haar stem kon je al merken dat ze aardig op leeftijd was. De lichtgrijze kat stopte naast haar en keek de poes verbaasd aan. ‘Waarom niet? We hebben een goed hart, toch?’ Hij wendde zijn kop naar de zwarte poes die achter de goudoranje poes stond. ‘Wat denk jij?’ De lichtgrijze kat was nog best jong en levendig. Zijn spieren redelijk goed zichtbaar onder zijn kortharige vacht. ‘Ik-Ik weet het niet. Er is iets aan hem. I-Iiets wat ik niet eerder heb gevoeld. Het is niet goed, m-maar ook niet slecht.’ De oudere poes snoof. ‘Als het niet goed voelt, dan moeten we hem ook niet helpen!’ Ze draaide zich om en trippelde weg, maar de kater schoot vliegensvlug achter haar aan en stopte haar. ‘We kunnen hem niet zomaar laten sterven!’ De zwarte poes knikte. ‘I-Ik denk ook d-dat we hem moeten helpen.’ Ze wierp en blik op hem. Donders haren schoten meteen overeind toen hij de twee witte, maanachtige ogen die van hem ontmoetten, maar hij forceerde zijn vacht om weer glad te worden, hij had hun hulp dringend nodig. Hij kon niet eens normaal staan! ‘Alsjeblieft,’ smeekte hij, zijn stem schor. Nu wierpen ook de andere twee katten een blik op hem. De lichtgrijze kat had bleke, lichtgrijze ogen die Donder een koud gevoel gaven en de oudere poes had goudgele ogen, die hem weer een warm gevoel gaven. En de ogen van de zwarte poes, die ontweek hij. Wat een aparte katten. De goudoranje poes stapte naar hem toe. ‘Geef ons één goede reden waarom wij jou zouden moeten helpen.’ Donder sloeg zijn ogen neer. ‘Die heb ik niet, maar ik moet mijn vrienden vinden! Ik was opzoek naar mijn ouders, maar alles zit tegen, misschien moet ik ze wel helemaal niet vinden.’ Was dat waar? Probeerde de SterrenClan hem terug te sturen naar de Clans? Maar ik wil mijn ouders vinden! Ik ''moet mijn ouders vinden.'' De jonge poes staarde naar de oudere kat. Ze schuifelde zenuwachtig op haar poten. ‘Hij wil zijn ouders vinden mam, dan moeten we hem toch wel helpen?’ De lichtgrijze kater knikte. ‘Dat vind ik ook.’ De oudere poes leek nog even te twijfelen en staarde Donder nog een lange tijd aan, maar knikte toen bevestigend. ‘Als jij mos met water haalt, Maan, dan zoek ik de kruiden. Ster, jij blijft bij hem.’ Ster knikte en Maan was al weggesprint. Daarna vertrok ook de goudoranje poes en bleef Donder alleen over met Ster. Het was een tijdje stil, totdat de poes besloot de stilte te verbreken. ‘Hoe ben je gesplitst met je vrienden?’ vroeg ze voorzichtig. ‘Ik ging jagen, maar werd achterna gezeten door een reusachtige, bruine vogel met een witte kop. Daarna wilde ik een berg beklimmen, maar de stenen begonnen opeens te rollen en ik werd meegesleurd, vandaar al mijn wonden,’ legde Donder uit. ‘J-Je bedoelt een adelaar! Die heeft vast zijn b-b-bedoelingen gehad!’ Donder snoof. ‘Dat betwijfel ik hoor, volgens mij wilde hij me gewoon als vervroegd avondeten hebben! Wat doen jullie eigenlijk in de bergen?’ Ster ging tegenover hem liggen en likte haar poten. Donder bestudeerde haar eens goed. Zag hij dat goed? Had ze sterren in haar vacht? Nee, dat kan niet. ''Hij vergat het al snel weer toen de poes verder ging met praten. ‘We zijn n-nomaden,’ legde ze uit. ‘W-We trekken r-rond in de bergen en over-overleven zo.’ ''Als ze in de bergen leven, dan weten ze misschien waar de Stam leeft! ‘Zijn jullie ooit andere katten tegengekomen?’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Ster knikte. ‘Z-Zo nu en dan. Maar niet vaak en n-nooit in grote groepen. Wolven, beren, d-dassen en adelaars, die kom je pas v-veel tegen. G-gelukkig vallen ze o-ons nooit aan.’ De moed zonk hem weer naar zijn poten. Hoe zou hij ooit zijn ouders moeten vinden? Waarom weet niemand waar de Stam leeft? Wil de SterrenClan echt niet dat ik mijn ouders vind? Als ik nou zou weten waar ik naar moet zoeken, zou het allemaal een stuk makkelijker zijn! Ik zal mijn familie vinden of jullie het nou willen of niet! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal